Pio,pio, pio
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT  Klunk nos cuenta sobreun intruso plumifero que trajo Miguel Angel...


**Pio, pio, pio…**

_Yami Horus: Esta es una cosa rara que se me ocurrió luego de estar escuchando la canción del "Triste Gato Viudo" (XD)  
Donny: (ñ.ñUU) ejeje… no me pregunten cómo fue que pasó, yo aún no me entero, y soy su asistente._

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) no me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (y menos cuando no he dormido lo suficiente… aunque hoy no es el caso, pero la escuela hace que a uno le sobre el sueño)  
Donny: Posdata dos; díganle a la autora que para no dormirse en clase beba café  
Yami Horus: ¡Pero a mí no me gusta el café! Es más efectivo escuchar metal en clases  
Donny: pero no oyes al profe  
Yami Horus: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahora, corre fic! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**~Pio, pio, pio…~**

Me ocurrió hace algún tiempo, no sé exactamente cuánto (No soy reloj de bolsillo para esta consciente del tiempo que pasa, además no importa) que una mañana mi amo salió muy temprano (para jugar un rato en el exterior, lo sé ¡Él me lo dijo!) procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus hermanos y lo mejor sería que seguramente me traería algo con qué jugar después ¡Prr! (Ronroneé). Aunque me hubiera gustado sentarme a esperarlo pacientemente en el sillón de la sala, aún era bastante temprano para mí y la cama estaba muy, muy cómoda como para abandonarla en ese momento. (Ah… tan suave y calientita… ¡Qué bueno que yo no sé leer relojes!) Así que me metí debajo de las cobijas de mi amo y me quedé ahí hasta casi la hora del desayuno.

Un poco después llegó mi amo, lo sé pro que los escuché hablando desde la cocina… (Y me sacaron de mis duces sueños…)

— ¡Buenos días! — Canturreó al entrar, naturalmente en cuando escuché su llegada me apresuré a salir de la cama e irle a saludar. (Claro, me tomé mi tiempo, nadie me iba correteando ni nada, no había prisa) Pero cuando llegué no sabía la sorpresa que me aguardaba.

— Miguel Ángel— Decía el de banda azul— Ya tienes una mascota, no te puedes hacer cargo de dos. — La decía con un tono serio.

— ¡Pero sí soy responsable! Anda Leo… por fa…— Dijo mientras utilizaba su técnica mortal, (ojitos tiernos). — Anda ¡Por fa! ¡Por Fa! ¡Por fa! — El otro intentó evadir la mirada de mi amo tratando de voltear en dirección al de banda morada y al debanda roja pero no pudo evitar que las técnica mortal de mi amo lo atrapara

— Está bien— Suspiró— Pero a la mínima señal de problemas le buscarás otro sitio. — Le alcanzó a decir mientras mi amo se le lanzaba para abrazarlo.

— ¡Gracias Leo! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias mi querido hermano! — Y al instante tomó una caja de cartón que estaba en la mesa y se apresuró a salir corriendo de ahí, no sin antes decirme— ¡Vamos Klunk!

Lo seguí de regreso a mi lugar favorito (enserio, no hay nada como una cama revuelta con montones de sábanas suavecitas y cómodas) se iba a lanzar sobre ella como siempre, pero algo lo detuvo y se sentó calmadamente en la orilla con esa caja. (Yo tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había dentro de esa caja que fuera tan importante como para que mi amo tuviera que ser así de cuidadoso). Entonces abrió la caja, adentro pude ver la bufanda de mi amo y una cosa peluda y blanca adentro quemi amo tomó con ambas manos para mostrarme.

— ¿Qué te parece Klunk? — Me dijo mientras lo acercaba a mí— ¡Ya tienes un compañero de juegos para que no te aburras!— Sonrió. La cosa era un ave, un pollo de lo más feo si me lo preguntan ¡Era el pollo más feo del mundo!

— Lo encontré debajo de una banca del parque, creo que acaba de salir del cascarón ¡Es un bebé!— me comenta y sigue hablando sobre la "maravilla" que sería tener a ese pollo en casa como si realmente me importara, la verdad solo pensaba que quizá el amo (con todas las cosas que tenía en la habitación) no se daría cuenta de la desaparición de un pollo feo… además sería delicioso…

—Recuerda Klunk— Me interrumpió el pensamiento— Ahora él es parte de la familia y la familia no se come ¿Entendido? — Me señaló con el mismo tono que usa su hermano el de las computadoras. ¡Rayos! (pensaba yo) Tendría que soportar vivir junto a la fealdad de ese horroroso pollo. Mi amo, por su parte puso la caja en la mesita que estaba junto a su sama y regresó al pollo ahí dentro mientras cantaba una canción que decía algo como…

_Los pollitos dicen ¡Pio, pio, pio!  
Cuando tienen hambre y cuando tienen frío…_

— ¡Hey! ¿Ese sería un gran nombre, no Klunk? — Vuelve a decir como si me importara—…a partir de ahora— Se dirige al pollo que duerme en la caja—… tu nombre será ¡Pío! Y tu Klunk vas a ser su hermana mayor ¿Qué te parece? — "_Terrible"_ Pensé. — ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta la idea Pio?— ¡Genial, justo lo que quería! Ahora yo tenía que ayudar a cuidar al pollo ese.

Al principio, parecía que ese pollo feo y anémico no me provocaría problemas pero… no duraría mucho. Primero, el pollo no quería comer, aparentemente el pollo remilgoso y berrinchudo no quería comer semillas por que estaban muy duras (O eso es lo que me decía), intentaron también darle eso que le dan a los pájaros pequeños… ¿Cómo le llaman? ¡Alpiste! Eso mismo… pero tampoco quiso comer…

— Anda Pío… come o si no te vas a enfermar— Eso mismo quería yo, que se enfermara el pollo y se lo llevaran.

— ¡No manches Mikey!— oí decir al de banda roja, me agrada… pero la verdad no me gusta para nada cómo es con mi amo— Con la forma en la que le ruegas al picón ese pareciera que es tu hijo…— Decía mientras ponía algo en el microondas…

— ¿Rafa, me ayudas? Es que no quiere comer nada y ya no sé qué hacer— Mi amo sonaba angustiado ¡¿Tanto alboroto por un pollo consentido que no quiere comer?

— Mejor pídele ayuda a Leo, porque yo no tengo paciencia—Dijo mientras sacaba la hamburguesa del aparato y la dejaba en la mesa, donde mi amo tenía al pollo con el alpiste, dispuesto a tomar asiento y engullirla.

— ¡Anda Rafa! Por favor— Seguía rogando— Donny está investigando que clase de ave es, y ya sabes cómo se pone leo cuando medita… por favor— Nuevamente utilizó su técnica mortal.

— Está bien, ¿Qué quieres que ha…?— ¡Me dieron muchas ganas de reír cuando el grandote vio al pollo comerse la carne de la hamburguesa!

Más tarde (luego de que el grandote se enorgulleciera de lo buenas que le quedaban las hamburguesas pro que hasta el pollo remilgoso se la comió) El hermano morado de mi amo le dijo que era un…

—…ave rapaz— con su tonito ese que generalmente hace que mi amo bostece—… para ser más exactos un halcón peregrino, es común encontrarlos volando entre los edificios más altos de la ciudad— continuó mirando al feo pichón que descansaba en el brazo de mi amo—… por lo que me contaste… es muy extraño, generalmente los halcones hacen sus nidos en sitios altos.

Pasó el tiempo y al pollo se le empezaron a caer las plumas… Nuevamente mi amo se preocupó mucho y envolvió a la cosa en una toalla (cosa que según el de morado no era necesaria pues era natural), al cabo de unas semanas se empezó a hacer más grande (demasiado para un ave normal, pensé) le cambió la capa de plumillas blancas por otras más grandes y cafés (bueno, las del frente seguían en colores más claros) ¡Esa cosa se hizo casi tan grande como yo!

— ¡Mira Klunk! ¡Tu hermanito se ha vuelto más grande! — Le oía decir mientras jugaba con ese pollo horrendo— ¿Quién es un halconcito grande? ¿Quién? ¿Verdad que tú Pio-pio-pio? ¿Verdad que sí?

Y lo peor de todo es que mi amo le prestaba más atención que a mí, en especial cuando comenzó con sus primeros intentos para volar. La primera vez, salto de la cama al piso, de ahí a la repisa de los libros con dibujos de mi amo, y salió a toda velocidad a la cocina donde se estaba cocinando la cena, desde entonces, mi amo lo llevaba al exterior para que hiciera pequeños vuelos. Pero también el pollo practicaba en casa, cuando mi amo y sus hermanos salían por las noches.

En una de esas ocasiones salió de la habitación de mi amo al barandal de afuera, y se dejó caer en picada hasta el sillón y luego no se movió, parecíacansado.

— ¡Pájaro debilucho! — Le dije— he visto aves más pequeñas que tu cruzar la ciudad y no se detienen mas que para orientarse—.el pobre pollo me miró con admiración.

— ¿Enserio? — me dijo con su infantil vocecita chillona.

— Si, y también he visto mariposas que viajan distancias kilométricas sin parar.

— ¡Wow! ¡Qué sabia eres Klunk! — Y ahora, cuando pensé que las cosas no podrían ser peores...

"_¿Qué mas has visto?"  
¿Por qué nuestro amo y sus hermanos tienen que estar aquí abajo?  
¿Por qué el sol sale de día y pro que la luna de noche?  
¿De dónde vienen los bebés gatos?  
¿Y los bebés como yo?  
¿Entonces la comida no sale del refrigerador como por magia? _

¡Me salió un pollo preguntón y consentido! ¡Eso era lo que me faltaba! ¡Un pollo consentido y preguntón! Entonces me puse una meta nueva, regresaría a mi plan original… "_Ese pollo debe desaparecer" _Así que ideé un plan maestro para deshacerme de él y la mejor parte era que yo saldría con las garras limpias.

Para poder ejecutar mi astuto y perfecto plan, sólo tendría que esperar a la práctica matutina (Esa en la que todos están bostezando y moviéndose medios dormidos) Y aprovechando que los demás estaban ocupados, llamé a la pequeña ave…

— ¡Buenos días Pio! — Le llamé canturreando al pájaro que estaba posado sobre su nuevo "nido" sobre el ropero de mi amo. — Levántate y anda. —Le dije. — SE acabo ellargo sueño de la bella durmiente.

— ¡Buenos días Klunk! — Me dijo ese ingenua avechucho consentido— ¿Por qué tan temprano? A ti te gusta quedarte en la cama hasta la hora del desayuno

— Es que hoy quería hacer algo contigo mientras el amo y sus hermanos están ocupados— le dije fingiendo inocencia— ¿Vienes?

— No lo sé… sabes que no puedo volar mucho aún… y si no regresamos rápido el amo se a a preocupar mucho, mucho, mucho— Me respondió ese adefesio sabelotodo.

— Aww ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres una gallina? — Primero lo dije y luego pensé que acababa de decir una estupidez…

— ¿Gallina yo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Soy un Halcón peregrino! — Me dijo el pichón (¡Vaya que es orgullosito el pollo feo!)

— ¡Pues entonces sígueme! — Le grité mientras saltaba fuera de la habitación. El ave me siguió inocente con pequeños vuelos hasta la salida por el acceso al desagüe. De ahí me siguió impaciente hasta donde quería llevarlo… (¡Qué tormento!)

— ¿Ya llegamos Klunk? — Me preguntó un número de veces incierto.

— No aún no llegamos, ten paciencia, no falta mucho— Le contestaba cada en ocasión con la mejor cara que podía poner, pero francamente me estaba volviendo loca…

— Oye Klunk…— Me llamó cuando mi paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse, claro que son una gran actriz y no lo mostré.

— ¿Sí, pollito? — Respondí lo más amable que pude fingir. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás cansado?

— No es que… te quería preguntar ¿Tu sabes por qué cuando el amo me llama me dice Tres veces pio?

— ¿Tres veces Pio? —Repetí al no entender su infantil construcción de preguntas.

— Es que cuando me llama me dice "Pio-pio-pio"— Su expresión tan infantil me hizo ceder ante la petición (Supongo que es como lo que sienten los hermanos de mi amo cuando él usa su técnica mortal)

— Es por una canción— Le dije finalmente sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Una canción? ¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó una vez más, ¡Enserio que había menguado mi paciencia!

— ¡Sí, una canción! ¿Qué no me oíste? — Agregué sarcásticamente.

— ¿Y cómo dice esa canción? — suspiré, ese feo pollo y preguntón nopararía a menos que se lo dijera.

— No acuerdo bien— Le respondí— Creo que dice…

"_Los pollitos dicen 'Pio, pio, pio'  
cuando tienen hambre  
y cuando tienen frío.  
La gallina busca el maíz y el trigo  
les da la comida y les presta abrigo  
Y entre las dos alas  
duermen quietecitos  
hasta el otro día los pollitos"_

— ¡Genial! — exclamó mientras saltaba de un lado a otro. — ¡mi nombre es una canción! ¡Mi nombre es una canción!

— Sí, sí… bien por ti— le dije hasta que llegamos a una bifurcación del camino lo suficientemente lejos…

— ¡Aquí es! — Le señalé.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó.

— Es un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de nuestro hogar para hacer una carrera. — Inventé— Veamos qué tan bien orientado eres.

— ¡Yo voy a ganar! — Me dijo. — ¡En sus marcas…! ¡Listos…!

— ¡Fuera! — Grité mientras me alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad con la alegría de nunca volver a ver a ese horrendo pichón. Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue dormir una siestecita, pero… no duró mucho.

— ¿Pío? ¿Pio estás aquí?— Llamaba mi amo— ¿Pio-pio-pio? — Llamó otra vez.

— Tal vez está en tu habitación Miguel Ángel— Oí decir a la rata. En pocos segundos mi amo estaba en la habitación buscando al pollo feo sobre el ropero.

— ¡Klunk, no está Pio! — me dice. — ¿Lo has visto? — Me dice desesperadamente, luego lo escucho salir corriendo con sus hermanos que lo tratan de tranquilizar y planean ir a buscar al condenado pollo, cosa que no lograrían, pues la salida que utilicé para llegar tan rápido a ese sitio fue una de mis salidas secretas. ¡Soy absolutamente inteligente y hermosa! Nadie puede competir conmigo.

Excepto que no conté con una cosa… Mientras escuchaba decir a mi amo sus paranoias sobre extraterrestres, fallas dimensionales y demás cosas que pasan en las películas, recordé que hay rumores que dicen que hay cocodrilos aquí abajo… luego sacudí mi cabeza e intenté volver a dormir. _"Leyendas urbanas"_ Pensé. Luego, recordé que las aves (A menos que sean patos) no saben nadar… Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo _"Seguro que encontrará una salida y tendrá una vida normal de pájaro en el exterior"_. Pero nuevamente me llegó un pensamiento, esos pasadizos están muy obscuros… ¿Qué tal si choca contra un muro y se rompe las alas y luego…? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que despertar mi consciencia a estas alturas? No tengo ninguna razón para preocuparme por… el pobrecito pollito feo ni el hecho de que sea tan adorable y que sea tierno que haga tanta pregunta ingenua sobre todo y… ¡Maldición! Ya me encariñé con la cosa esa…

No tuve otra opción, me levanté contra mi propia voluntad (y a la vez por ella misma) y corrí a buscar al ave. Afortunadamente, para mí, no estaba muy lejos, (sí recordaba bien el camino de regreso a casa pero se cansó, aún es muy pequeño para volar grandes distancias) Aparentemente intentó seguirme pero los vuelos en espacios cerrados lo agotan mucho.

— ¡Aquí estás! — Dije

— ¡Klunk! — Me llamó y apenas estuve a su alcance comencé a lamerle la cara.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! —Exclamé— ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

— ¿Infarto? — Preguntó.

— Significa que casi me matas del susto cuando no volviste a casa. — Le dije un poco más calmada, pero igual de molesta.

— Pero, yo pensé que no me querías, tú siempre me estás diciendo "pollo feo" o "avechucho inútil"…

— Mira pájaro bobo— le die con tono amenazante— ¿Crees que si no te quisiera o si no me importaras estaría aquí buscándote?

— Ah… supongo que no…— Me responde.

— Como sea, vayamos a casa.

— Pero…— ¡Y dale, este pollo y sus peros! — Estoy cansado, tengo hambre y no tengo fuerzas…

— ¡Ya! No ande usted de chillón, sea machito. — Esos ojitos de perro regañado…— está bien, si no puedes volar entonces te llevaré en mi lomo.

— ¿Segura? — Me pregunta.

— ¡Segura! Ahora hazlo o te desplumo. — Y así llevé al pájaro gordo (¡ya debe ponerse a dieta!)

— ¿Puedo cantar para pasar el tiempo Klunk?

— Claro que no— le contesto. — Te he escuchado cantar y suenas como un burro moribundo, necesitas practicar tus escalas.

— Ah… ok— me contesta, y luego de unos quince segundos de silencio… vuelve a preguntar. — Klunk… ¿Qué son las escalas? — Yo suspiré y comencé a pensar en voz alta.

— Dios, tienes tanto por aprender…— Digo—Pero no te preocupes, tu entrena Pio, y algún día tendrás unas garras como las mías.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamo casi saltando sobre mi espalda (De milagro no me la rompí) — ¡Tendré hermosas garras blancas y peludas como las de Klunk! —Me paré en seco para darle una mirada de _"No hablas enserio…"_ y finalmente me explicó. — Es que a mí no me gustan las mías, son demasiado huesudas, siento que se me pueden congelar con cualquier cosa.

— Ay Pio, tienes tanto que aprender—Suspiré casi llegando al final del camino, donde mi preocupado amo nos recibió a ambos con una sonrisa y mucha, mucha comida.

— ¿Pero tu me vas a enseñar verdad Klunk? — preguntaba mientras mi amo buscaba una hamburguesa en el refrigerador

— Claro que si Pio— Le respondí.

— ¡Te quiero mucho Klunk! — Este pollo feo… es lindo después de todo…

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_Yami Horus: Saludos mis queridos lectorcitos! Esto fue un one-shot para ustedes (que aprovechando el puente voy a ver si puedo acabar mis otros fics) LA idea de que el pollito fuera un halcón, me llegó luego de que llegaron a mi escuela unos chavos del aviario "El nido" (Que les recomiendo que vayan si viven en el DF y área metropolitana, yo aún no he ido, pero se oye genial!) y levaron consigo un halcón y un búho (el búho era algo arisco pero el halcón ¡Cosita! Era muy sociable, de ahí sé que aunque el ave sea un bebé se verá grande (dijeron que el halcón pesaba solo 800g porque era un bebé y los adultos llegan a pesar 6 kilos!) y bueno, ya me voy a dormir mientras ustedes disfrutan de este fic, y o se les olvide dejar un review, queremos escuchar sus dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte XD  
Bye-bye!_


End file.
